XL and the Siren
by badboylover24
Summary: Sequel to Mysterious Passionate as requested but different from the requested's idea. NOS-4-A2 and Team Lightyear learn the whereabouts of Nos' sister. What will happen when she and XL cross paths? Some Nos/XR and XL/OC romance; I only own Sirena 4-A2
1. Chapter 1

**XL and the Siren**

 **Summary:** A requested sequel to Mysteriously Passionate. While XL is the least happy about XR and NOS-4-A2's relationship, he wonders himself about what it's like to fall in love. What would we get if we cross him with a female Energy Vampire who may possibly be NOS-4-A2's missing twin? An XL/OC romance with a NOS/XR on the side; I only own Sirena and Pam while everything else belongs to Disney.

 **Ch.1: Hard to Tolerate**

It was another busy uni-cycle at Star Command for a certain photocopier/fax machine. XL was doing his usual job photocopying documents and faxing letters for some of the Rangers in Star Command. Right now, he was helping one of the rookies, a yellow-skinned, violet-eyed alien named Janice Polaris.

"There ya go, Janice," he said to her as he handed her the printed out copies she wanted. "Twenty wanted posters all ready to go."

"Thanks, XL," she said, taking them with a smile. "You're a true knight in shining armor helping me out like that. I bet you get that from _all_ the girls."

"Not really," he chuckled. "They just give me the occasional smile to go with their 'thank yous' or 'nice jobs'."

"Either way, you really know how to help a girl out," Janice replied. "I guess you've been learning from brother on how to treat a lady right."

"Yeah, I guess," he replied with a shrug before frowning a little, "although I don't know what it's like to fall in love like he knows. You think it's because I need to find the right girl?"

"Possibly," Janice answered with a shrug, "but I'm sure you'll find your soulmate sooner than you think. XR already found his." XL only gave her a flat look.

"Janice, my brother's 'soulmate' is an Energy Vampire…More specifically, NOS-4-A2 who happens to be a _guy_ like him."

XL then shuddered at the thought of it. It has been a couple of weeks since Team Lightyear saved NOS-4-A2's friend Pam from the Chalkzoner Jacko back in Artown…and since NOS and XR fell in love and became an item. When XL and Commander Nebula got wind of it, they reacted like NOS predicted they would. The Commander didn't say a word (probably too shocked or just feeling awkward), and XL came close to having a klutz engine attack. Well, he fainted, but they _thought_ he had an engine attack.

Although he's been trying to cope with XR's new relationship with their former enemy, XL can't help but act like an overprotective brother since he's the _older_ brother. Just a couple of days ago, he caught NOS kissing XR on the side of the neck and flipped out, thinking he's biting his brother's neck to drink his energy. Practically started firing ink cartridges at him.

Either way, he's having a hard time tolerating their new romance.

"Yeah, I know," Janice replied, rubbing the back of her neck from the thought of XR's choice of a soulmate. "Uh, not to be offensive or anything, XL, but…you're not homophobic, are you?" XL arched an eyebrow at her.

"Homo-what now?"

"You know…scared of gays?" XL was soon able to figure it out.

"Oh, no. No, 'course not," he assured her quickly. "I'm just…ya know, overprotective of XR; he's my little brother, after all."

"That's alright," she replied with a relieved smile. "Truth is, I find their relationship adorable when I give it the chance." XL only grunted as he rolled his eyes with amusement. She always seems to find a silver lining on a gray cloud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2: The Loving Pair**

In the Science Bay, XR watched as the LGMS examined NOS-4-A2 for any types of damage on his body, slight annoyance in his optics. He knows that this is just an examination, but the little robot doesn't like the way they're touching his Energy Vampire. _He's_ the one who should be returning his touches whenever he hugs him. He felt himself sigh exasperatedly as the LGMs finally stepped away from NOS.

"Robot fiiiiine," they said in unison.

"So NOS has a clean bill of health then?" asked Pam from next to XR as the Energy Vampire sat up from the examination table.

"No damage," an LGM with a clipboard answered.

"That's good to hear," NOS replied as he carefully got off the table. "Thank you." The LGMs then left to take care of their other errands.

"Well, I'm gonna head out myself," Pam said, stretching her arms above her head. "There are a couple of things I wanna take care of a few things myself."

"Alright," NOS replied with a smiling nod. "Just let us know if you need anything." Returning the smile and nod, Pam left the bay, leaving the two robots alone. It was then that NOS noticed something bothering XR.

"XR, what's wrong?" he asked, kneeling down to the little robot's level.

"Huh?" he replied, turning to him. "Oh, sorry, NOS…I guess I'm just feeling…a little obsessive a short while ago." His Energy Vampire got what he was saying.

"Were the LGMs examining me bothering you?" he asked, wrapping his arms around his white waist from behind. XR shuddered slightly with delight from the embrace.

"Yeah. I'll admit I got a little…jealous."

"Aww, my poor baby," NOS cooed, pushing the little button to retract XR's helmet and nuzzled into his cheek softly. "You know you're the only bot for me, don't you?" XR then gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, I know…"

"Then don't you go thinking I'm going to replace you," he replied, "because I'm not." He then pecked him on the cheek, getting a light chuckle from XR.

"How did I ever end up with a sexy bot like you?" he asked the taller robot with a smirk. NOS only turned his head with a claw on his chin as he smirked back at him.

"Trust me when I say that it's more than just mere luck, my Little One." He then pressed his lips into his, and XR returned the kiss with a sigh. Right now, it's just the two of them…

"Hey, little bro, are you in here? I just wanna—OH, YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN' ME!" The two robot lovers broke the kiss and turned to XL, who's standing before them with his arms over his face while his head's turned to the side and his optics are shut tightly.

"XL!" XR cried, his face now amber orange instead of its usual gold. "What the hey?!"

"Me?!" XL shot back. "You were the one locking lips with that guy!" He then turned an angry glance at NOS. "And you! Who gave you right to make out with my little brother while I'm not around?"

"XL, in case you have forgotten," the Energy Vampire answered flatly, "XR and I are together now. I have _every_ right to kiss him."

"Oh, yeah? Well, get ready to kiss—"

"XL…" XR said in a warning tone. "Don't. Even. Think about it." XL stopped himself from firing his ink cartridges at the Energy Vampire again when he saw the look he's giving him, threatening him that he'll never talk to his older brother for a week if he covers his boyfriend in ink again. With a chagrined sigh, XL backed off.

"Fine." He then rolled off to another part of the lab, and XR sighed with a frown before turning to NOS. As he did, XL hid behind a metal shelf to eavesdrop on them.

"Sorry about that, NOS," XR said to him as he rolled back to his side. "I guess XL's still having a hard time accepting that we're a pair now. Why does he have to be so overprotective of me when it comes to you loving me anyway?"

"Well, that's what older brothers do, my love," NOS answered, wrapping his arm around XR and giving him a loving squeeze. "They wish to protect their younger siblings from anything that would hurt them, especially when it comes to the ones they're dating."

"I guess you're right," XR replied, leaning into his red chest. "Still…I can't help but feel bad for him. You and I have each other, but…well, I don't know if he's found his sweetheart or not." XL frowned at the comment. Even though he annoys his brother with this new relationship with NOS, XR feels bad about him not having a girlfriend of his own.

 _Great,_ he thought to himself. _Now I feel guilty about not tolerating my little brother's relationship with NOS-4-A2._

"Just give your brother some time," NOS assured XR as he kissed him on the head. "I'm sure he'll find her sooner than we think." XR nodded with a smile before cuddling into his boyfriend's side. Their moment was short-lived however when Commander Nebula came up to them with Buzz, Mira, and Booster behind him. Seeing his "son" cuddling with his boyfriend, the commander cleared his throat, causing the two of them to look up with surprise.

"C-Commander," NOS replied, freeing XR from his embrace and standing up straight. "I-I was…uh, we were—" The commander only held up his hand to quiet him down.

"At ease, NOS-4-A2," he said. "You don't have to explain." The Energy Vampire nodded in answer as he then calmed down.

"Thank you, Commander. Oh, and you can just call me NOS; I like to think of the 4-A2 part as a…surname."

"Uh…right," the peg-legged human replied with an arched eyebrow before clearing his throat. "Anyway, the reason I'm here is because I have a mission that involves you."

"Uh, why does it involve Nos, Dad?" XR asked, a little worried that his boyfriend's in trouble.

"Because we think there's another Energy Vampire besides him out there."

"WHAT?!" the two robots cried with shock.

 _It can't be_ , NOS thought to himself. _Can it?_


	3. Chapter 3

This is where you learn what Sirena 4-A2 looks like, and no, I don't own Jessica Rabbit. I just used her form for my OC.

 **Ch.3: Secret of the Twin**

NOS, Pam, Commander Nebula, and Team Lightyear watched the screen as the LGMs brought up a snapshot from some security camera. It shows two police-bots from Tradeworld fighting a loosing battle with another bot, which the viewers immediately recognized as an Energy Vampire like NOS…only it's a _female_ Energy Vampire!

They have never seen a robot like her before. She has a beautiful feminine figure like that of Jessica Rabbit; she even has the red lips, red dress, the violet gloves, and the long red hair. Unlike Jessica Rabbit however, she has NOS's silvery blue skin and no legs. She also has his red optics, but they don't know if she has his golden monocle because her hair is covering one eye. And her energy wings are violet while she has a tiny white star mark under the corner of her uncovered eye.

"Wow," Mira said with wide eyes, "I had no idea female Energy Vampires can look so…well-built."

"I didn't know they can have violet energy wings," Booster pointed out.

"I wonder if she has a monocle eye under her hair," Buzz said, narrowing his eyes at the image with close inspection.

"She doesn't," NOS answered calmly, although XR and Pam can see the shock in his eyes.

"So you _do_ know her," Commander Nebula replied, sounding like he anticipated the former villain's shock.

"Her name is Sirena 4-A2," he answered before looking down solemnly. "My twin sister."

"WHAAAT?!" everyone cried out in unison.

"NOS, why didn't you _tell_ us that you had a twin sister?!" XR asked, shocked that his new boyfriend would keep this secret from him. Then again, before the Tarot Killer case, they were enemies before lovers, so whatever the reason is quite reasonable.

"I wasn't sure what happened to her," NOS answered hesitantly. "And I kept her a secret because back when we were enemies, I feared that if you learned there was _another_ Energy Vampire that Zurg created, you would hunt her down like poachers after an endangered animal."

"Oh, we would _not_!" Buzz snapped indignantly.

"Well, technically in Dr. Furbanna's case, _you_ kinda would," Mira answered with a roll of her eyes and a shrug.

"Hey!" he yelled at her. "I thought we agreed that incident with the bugs—" They all cried out from the blast of an airhorn and saw that it was Pam who fired it.

"Guys, mission now, arguing later," she answered flatly and bluntly.

"Uh, thank you, Pamela," Nebula said as he rubbed his ringing ear.

"So…what happened to your sister, NOS?" Booster then asked.

"Do you recall when Zurg first sent me to take over Star Command?" he asked, and they nodded in answer as XR shuddered slightly.

"How could I forget? It was the first time you bit/brainwashed me." NOS only smirked down at him with a flirty glint in his monocle.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind that _now_ ," he purred, causing the little robot to look away with a bashful blush. The Energy Vampire then turned to the others with a now straight face.

"Anyway," he continued, "while I was away, Zurg found out that she has a 'glitch' that made her…rebellious."

"How so?" asked Buzz.

"There's a reason she's named Sirena: although she's an Energy Vampire like me, Zurg programmed her to put robots under her control through her singing voice. The sound waves from her voice box when giving off the right frequency would scramble up the circuitry of another robot and render it helpless to resist her command. However, it can only work on _male_ robots, and I am the only one immune to it.

"With her singing ability, Sirena made all the Hornets in Zurg's castle abandon their duties and swoon over her like college freshmen over a popular college senior. Zurg then ordered her reprogramming to fix her rebellious attitude, but she escaped before they could even start. And that the last I ever heard of her…until now."

"Plot's thickening alright," Pam replied.

"So you really think this Energy Vampire could be Sirena?" asked Mira.

"She's the only Energy Vampire I know whom Zurg created besides me," he answered, "unless he created a Sirena 4-A2, Version 2.0."

"Let's just hope not," Commander Nebula replied. "If she is your sister, NOS—and I can't believe I'm saying this—then you have to bring her here. She may not want to listen to Zurg, but chances are she'll listen to _you_."

"I'll try my best, Commander," he replied with a nod, "but where was she sighted?"

"According to LGMs, the shot was taken from a security camera of a night convenient store in Tradeworld."

"Blast!" Buzz replied. "Déjà-vu all over again." NOS knows what he meant; it was the incident with Savy SL2 when he was preying on the robots of Tradeworld himself.

"Uh, Dad?" XR spoke up. "I know you're still trying to get use to my relationship with NOS, but…I just don't like the idea of him going there _alone_."

"I understand, XR," the Commander replied, "which is why I'm assigning Team Lightyear and two others to go with him as back-up." XR sighed with relief that he'll be with his boyfriend on the mission.

"Two others?" asked Pam.

"The first I'll be assigning is Savy SL2, and the second—"

"Uh, Commander," NOS replied nervously, "with all due respect, I don't think it would be a good idea…especially after what happened after I drained her robot parents."

"I know, NOS, but she has potential as a fighter, real officer material. Besides, she's familiar with the district where the shot was taken and knows it like the back of her own hand. Don't worry; the others will make certain that you two behave around each other." NOS hesitated, still not liking the idea of working with the preteen who drove her Plug into his rando-meter to beat him.

"And the other back-up?"

XLS*~*~*XLS

"ME?"

"I know it's all sudden, XL," Commander Nebula explained, "but I'm gonna need someone to help Savy and Team Lightyear on this mission."

"I get that, Dad, but I'm a photocopier/fax machine now," the robot reminded him. "What am I to do? Fire my ink cartridges at this Sirena gal?"

"Trust me when I say that I don't want a repeat of that incident a couple of days ago any more than you do," he answered. "Don't worry; the LGMs anticipated that problem. And that's why they saved this." On cue, the LGMs removed the cloth covering the large object behind the Commander…and everyone in the room gasped in awe, even XL.

"You kept my old body?!"

"I was surprised myself when I found out," the Commander explained, "but they told me they were impressed with the combining power and effort you put into creating it that they decided to keep it for future use." He then shrugged as he finished. "I figured it was alright since it's made of Star Command properties, and it could save us some expense for future weaponry we'll be needing soon."

"So whadya say, XL?" Booster asked. "Wanna give it a try?"

"Well," he answered after a bit of thought, "if it means making sure XR and NOS-4-A2 don't do any funny business, then count me in." XR scoffed in chagrin as Booster then unscrewed his brother's head from the small machine.

"Figures he'd do it to 'protect' me…"

"He's only looking out for you, my Little One," NOS assured softly as he patting his shoulder. "No need to get upset." XL only kept himself from gagging as Booster then screwed his head onto the large body. Once good and secured, XL started to feel his body's circuitry starting up before flexing his yellow arm and the claws of his blue arm.

"Whew," he stated. "It's been a while since I've worked this baby, so I might be a little rusty."

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it, XL," Buzz assured him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4: NOS-4-A2's Regret**

Inside the cockpit of Cruiser 42, Team Lightyear sat in their seats and drove through the vastness of space. Close to XR, NOS-4-A2 stood and looked as though he was staring off into space. XR noticed this and became concerned.

"NOS?" he asked his lover. "You okay?" The Energy Vampire blinked his slit eye and turned to him.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry, XR. Did you say something?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure you're okay," he answered. "You were pretty distant lately." NOS sighed in reply.

"I'm sorry, my Little One. I guess I'm just…so much is going on right now. My sister's out there, XL and Savy SL2 are coming with us for back-up…I don't even know if I can handle it."

"Don't worry, NOS," Booster assured him. "If the Commander has confidence that you can talk to your sister, then so do we."

"Thank you, Booster," the Energy Vampire replied, "but I was actually talking about Savy. I just _know_ she still holds a grudge against for what I've done to her adoptive parents."

"Well, did you even _know_ they were her adopted parents?" Mira asked, turning to him from her seat.

"No," he answered. "I only found out from XR as we were watching the play at the amphitheatre back at Artown." He then wrapped his arms around himself sadly. "When he told me, 'a little guilty' was only an understatement. I felt like gouging my monocle optic out." XR frowned before extending his legs and hugging him.

"NOS, it's like you said, you didn't know until I told you," he assured him softly. "So stop beating yourself up like this…" He then laid his head on the silk-covered shoulder. "I hate it when you do that."

"XR's right, NOS," Booster said. "You shouldn't let it bother you. I'm sure Savy will understand and forgive you if you tell her and apologize."

"I highly doubt it," the Energy Vampire replied.

"Hey, just try, okay?" XR asked before giving him pleading optics and a sweet smile. "For me?" NOS couldn't help but smile back at him; he knows he can't resist that face.

"Well, alright," he replied, nuzzling his head into XR's helmet, "I'll do it for you, but only because you're making yourself all cute for me." XR only giggled as he gave him a love squeeze.

"That's my Nuzzly-Nosy. Now how about you go to the kitchen and have a snack? I got ya some D-cells in the cabinet by the fridge, and you'll need the energy for when we find your sister." Nos only gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Very well, my Baby-Bot. Thank you." XR then let go of him, and NOS left the cockpit. When the door closed again, the little robot heard Mira giggling and turned to her.

"What's so funny?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"'Nuzzly-Nosy'?" she asked, having a hard time keeping a straight face. "Really?"

"Hey, _he_ finds it cute," he explained, his hands on his hips, "just the same as I find 'Baby-Bot' cute."

"Yeah, I thinks it's kinda sweet myself," Booster replied with a smile. He then heard Buzz cough and turned to him. "You okay, Buzz?"

"I'm fine, Booster," he croaked as he waved it off. "Just choked on some puke I got caught in my throat." XR glared at him in reply.

"Homophobic…" Buzz turned to him sharply and with an angry glare.

"I heard that!"

"You were _supposed_ to."

XLS*~*~*XLS

Meanwhile at another part of the cruiser, XL was sitting with Savy SL2 and helping her with her Plug, which will absorb their target's energy enough for Nos to "talk" to her should she try to attack…and also as a means of defense. As they worked on the small weapon, XL couldn't help but notice the stone-cold look on her face. He's heard from XR that NOS drained her adopted robot parents in the past before she joined the Junior Space Rangers, so he can understand her feelings about working with the Energy Vampire who's also dating his little brother. The awkward silence became too much for him, so he decided to break the ice.

"So, uh…still not liking the idea of working with _him_ , huh?" Savy only turned to him silently before returning her gaze to their work.

"Yeah, I _am_ a little hesitant about it," she answered. "I _know_ Pam said he's changed, but I still can't forget what he did to me…what he did to my parents."

"Hey, the LGMs brought them back, didn't they?" he assured her. "And who knows? Maybe…he feels bad about what he did after living with Pam for so long." Savy then arched an eyebrow at him from his comment.

"I thought you don't _like_ him for dating your brother."

"Well, I don't," he answered, looking down in shame. "But after overhearing XR's talk with him, I realized that…I just want my little brother to be happy. I mean, sure, I can be as protective of him as much as I want. But NOS hasn't done anything to hurt him. I guess it shows that love really does work in the craziest ways."

Savy's look softened a little in reply. She's been thinking about her hatred for the Energy Vampire that she hadn't given an ounce of thought about XR or his feelings. Now she's feeling guilty about not giving NOS a chance.

"Maybe…I should go talk to him," she said, getting up from her seat. "You think you can finish up the Plug without me?"

"Sure, no problem," he answered with a smile.

"Thanks, big guy," she replied before leaving the room.

A minute later, she came to the doorway to the kitchen when she spotted NOS sitting at the table. He has a plate of three D-cell batteries beside him, but right now he's looking at a photo in his hand sadly. Peaking to the side a bit, she saw that it's of him with a female robot with long red hair, a fuchsia dress, and red eyes. The two of them look happy in the photo, not evil happy but warm happy. The female robot must be NOS's sister Sirena.

Savy immediately felt a twinge in her heart. NOS here must really love his sister, just like she loves her robot parents. A part of her wants to yell at NOS and say, "Now you know how _I_ feel!" But the other part tells her that he needs someone—a possible friend—to talk to when XR isn't around for him. And she _did_ decide to go talk to him after her talk with XL. So she spoke up.

"Hey, NOS." The Energy Vampire looked up at her before she stepped into the kitchen. "You're doing okay?"

NOS meanwhile was surprised to find Savy coming up to him calmly like they're friends. But then he remembered Commander Nebula telling him that she'll be on her best behavior since they have to work together on this mission. Guess a little conversation wouldn't hurt…or get him stabbed into the rando-meter again.

"Uh, yes, I'm fine," he answered. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like your sister?" Savy asked as she went up to the fridge. NOS glanced at her as she got out a soda.

"That obvious?" he sighed before looking down at the photo. "After my first defeat at Star Command, I went out to look for her but never found her before finally giving up. I even blamed Zurg for my loss, explaining why I decided to take over his empire." Savy frowned in reply as she took a sip of her drink.

"I had no idea your family was _that_ conflicted," she replied. "I mean, my parents and I get along great because they gave me what I wanted: a family. And I can tell that Commander Nebula's pretty fond of XR and XL; he just doesn't want to show it. But you? Your love for your twin's what made you hate your creator Zurg so much."

"I didn't know…" She turned to him with surprise to find him looking down sadly.

"Huh?" NOS looked up at her with a regretful frown.

"I didn't know they were married. I didn't know they adopted a human daughter. I was just hunting for energy to feed on, and they were at the wrong place at the wrong time. When you started hunting me down, I assumed you were a bounty hunter or something. I didn't know until XR told me that you were hunting me because that robot couple I've drained were your parents. I don't expect you to forgive me, Savy, but…" He then looked down again, wanting to fight back his tears. "I'm very sorry…for making you an orphan again."

Savy frowned at his words. He's apologizing to her for draining her robot parents and explaining that he didn't know they adopted her. And his words…so full of sincerity she never thought he'd express. Must be from living with Pam as part of her family. With a small smile, she sat down across the table from him and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze to make him look up at her with surprise.

"I _do_ forgive you," she explained, "and it turned out alright in the end. The LGMs brought my parents back after our last battle, so I'm not an orphan anymore." NOS gave her a touched smile before wiping the stray tear from his face. Feeling comforted from her words, he decided to ask her an important question.

"So…how do you feel about my relationship with XR?" Savy blinked with surprise before giving him a chuckle.

"To be honest, I was kinda shocked that XR would go for a bot like you, but whatever makes him happy makes me happy too. I'm just surprised no one threw up yet when they got wind of it." NOS chuckled in reply.

"Sounds to me like you're quite fond of my Little One yourself."

"He has the same eyes as my dad," she explained. "CP-22 series." The Energy Vampire hummed in agreement.

"Yes," he mussed with a purr, "he certainly has beautiful eyes…"

"Yeah, but _yours_ are lovely too," XR replied, coming up to him and hugging him. NOS was a little surprised at first that he came out of nowhere, but he just smiled back and kissed him on the side of his head, earning a chuckle from Savy.


	5. Chapter 5

Just to let you know, that small song I put in this one I kinda made up myself. Just wanted it to make it romantic and rhyme. Anyway, enjoy.

 **Ch.5: Robo-Damsel in Distress**

A short while later, the team of seven have made it to Tradeworld. They then made their way to the crime scene just outside the convenient store where Sirena was last spotted. According to a few witnesses, they thought they saw her around the same district; they caught sight of a pair of glowing batwings like NOS's but violet instead of red. And Savy and XL found a clue indicating that she might still be around here, a piece of her dress covered with soil from a community garden the district was starting.

"Okay, team, listen up," Buzz said to them. "According to witnesses and the soil sample XL and Savy analyzed, Sirena must be residing in this district." He then turned to Savy. "Any idea what's in here, Savy?"

"Well, there's the empty lot in between two large apartment buildings which is being rebuilt into a community garden for them," Savy answered with some thought, "and three more areas where she might also be hiding: this one with the convenient store; the church northeast of here; and an abandoned building that used to be an appliance factory down south."

"Okay, team, here's the plan," Buzz then said. "We'll split into pairs and search the areas for Sirena. Booster and Mira, you two will check out the area with the garden. XR and NOS, you two check out the church. Savy and I will check out the factory. XL, you wait here in case she shows up here again. If she does, catch her and hold her until we all get back here."

"Net launcher armed and ready," the larger robot replied, his yellow arm transforming into a launcher.

"A word of advice, XL," NOS said to him. "Sirena will most likely use her hypnotic singing to fight back, so you might want to do something to keep her silent before she so much as make a note."

"Gotcha," XL replied, "and a word of advice for you too, NOS." He then got close to the surprised Energy Vampire's face with gritted teeth. "If anything…ANYTHING…happens to XR under _your_ watch, so help me I'll—"

"XL, calm down!" XR interrupted, getting between his brother and his boyfriend so they can give each other some space. "I promise, NOS here won't let anything bad happen to me." XL sighed heavily as he calmed down.

"Sorry, just wanna make sure."

"Alright, you have your assignments," Buzz said. "Remember, any of you see any signs of Sirena, call for back-up and pursue her. If you catch her, hold her until we reach you. Now let's move out!"

The seven then parted. Buzz and Savy left on a hoverbike. Booster and Mira activated their jetpacks and blasted off. XR and NOS flew off with their wings. And XL stayed behind outside the convenient store.

As he stood in attention, XL thought about this Sirena character. He didn't see the photo back at Star Command, so he's not exactly sure _what_ she looks like. All he knows is that she has violet wings and is NOS's twin sister, so he assumed that she looks pretty much like him.

 _Man, I can't believe NOS has a sister and never told anyone about it. Then again, he_ did _say that he was looking out for her and wasn't sure until now where she was after she ran away from Planet Z. I wonder how close they were before she ran away…_

Just then, XL heard something and turned his head to the side. It sounded like…a woman singing.

 _Oh, come to me, dearest_

 _Oh, come to me, my love_

 _My singing is calling you_

 _Like an angel from above_

XL wasn't sure where that singing is coming from. All he knows is that it's beautiful. He's practically tempted to follow it. In fact, he gave into the temptation and began walking towards the voice and away from the store.

 _Oh, where art thou, brave knight?_

 _Are you near or far?_

 _Oh, come to me, beloved_

 _Wherever you are_

 _That voice,_ XL thought to himself. _Who would be singing all the way out here?_ Just as he was about to turn at the next corner…

"Help! _Aide-moi_!" XL snapped out of it and rushed forward towards the voice. Turning sharply, he found a figure lying on the ground. She's covered in some sort of long red cloak with a hood and is wearing long violet gloves.

"Hey, miss!" the large robot called out as he rushed to her. "You okay?" He then helped her up, but the woman kept her cloak wrapped around her entire body as if she's cold.

" _Oui, merci_ ," she answered, her French accent very fluent and lovely, pulling her hood further over her head to hide her face.

"What happened?" XL asked her.

"I was on my way home when I was almost attacked by this robot," she answered, her voice shaky with fear. "She tried to bite _mon cou_." XL tilted his head with confusion. Noticing his confusion, she pointed at the side of her neck.

"Oh, your neck," XL replied, getting it before it also hit him. "Wait, so…you're a robot?"

" _Oui_ , I am," she answered. XL then got the feeling that the robot that attacked her must be Sirena.

"The robot that attacked you," he asked. "Did she have batwings that glowed violet? Did you see where she flew off to?"

"Oui, she has _ailes violettes_ ," she answered, sounding surprised. "I…I think I saw her fly off towards the direction of Killerville." With a nod, XL turned on his communicator.

"Buzz, this is XL. Come in."

" _Buzz here_ ," the Space Ranger's voice replied through the communicator.

"I got this witness saying she was attacked by another robot that flew off towards Killerville. I think it might've been Sirena."

" _Alright, XL, good work. The others and I will check it out; you stay with the witness just in case._ "

"Got it." He then turned to the other robot. "Don't worry, miss. I'll take you home and stay with you until the others get back."

"Oh, _merci_ ," she replied, nodding to him. "I truly appreciate your kind chivalry."

"Just point me in the direction of your home, and you'll be as safe as a snuggled up baby." In reply, she pointed up at the top of a tall building a block from them.

" _Ma maison_ is the penthouse at the top of that building." With a nod, XL gently picked her up bridal style, earning a surprised "Oh!" from her. " _Sacre bleu_! You're quite the strong one, _non_?"

"Uh, well, there are times I _don't_ know my own strength myself," he replied with a blush and a sheepish chuckle. "Anyway, you might wanna hold on; it might be a doozy." The female robot nodded in reply before wrapping her arms around his neck the best she could. Then XL activated his jetpack and took off for the penthouse. As they flew up, one of the female robot's eyes glowed red in a triangle shape.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6: Penthouse Hospitality**

XL landed in the garden of the penthouse once they've reached the top of the building. As he said the female robot down, he looked around a bit to get a good look at her garden, which turned out to be a rose garden. Around the two robots are bushes and trees of a variety of roses: red queens; golden fairy tales; eclipses; twilight secrets, redgolds…

"Wow," he said to the female bot as she glided over to a bush of prairie sunset roses. "I didn't think I'd _ever_ find a rose garden like this one in this part of Tradeworld."

"I love roses," she explained as she gently caressed a rose's petals. "They always hold a pure beauty that I can never get enough of, and each color symbolizes a certain meaning."

"Really?" XL replied, scratching his helmet with surprise. "I always thought they just symbolize love and romance." She only giggled coyishly.

"The ever popular _roses rouges_ do," she stated. "But the other colors? Oh, they mean something different and yet something more. _La rose blanche_ symbolizes purity and innocence. _La rose lavande_ represents love at first sight and enchantment. But _la rose rose profonde_ I believe we can both enjoy _cette nuit_."

"Why's that?" he asked as she gently held a deep pink rose in her hand like a newborn kitten.

"It symbolizes gratitude and appreciation."

"Oh," he replied with a slight blush and a bashful chuckle. "Well, I…uh…" She only giggled at his sheepish reaction.

" _Venez_ ," she then coaxed him as she glided over to the glass door to her penthouse. "It may get a little _frisquet_ , and we will be safer indoors from my attacker."

"Uh, good idea," XL replied before turning to the roses, "but…aren't you worried about your roses?"

" _Ne pas s'inquiéter_ ," she assured him as she pressed a button by the door. XL then looked up to see a green force field drape over the garden.

"Whoa…"

"This is a special force field I've installed to protect my roses from the cold and city pollution," she explained. "Quite resourceful, _non_?" He then turned to her as she took out her key and unlocked the door.

"Uh, yeah," he answered, walking up to her. "Guess you love your roses enough to protect them."

"They're _mes bébés_ ," she explained as she opened the door. "They're the only company I have here in this city." XL blinked with surprise at the comment as he followed her into the penthouse.

"But…don't you have any friends or family? I'd thought maybe with your rose garden and rose info, you're the talk of a garden club or something." The female robot giggled at his compliment.

"I _do_ have a family member to be honest, a twin brother. But I don't know where he is now. As for friends and a garden club, I'm afraid I don't get out enough as you might think."

"Oh…sorry."

" _Pas besoin de s'excuser_ ," she assured him. "Right now, why don't you sit down and rest for a bit? You look a little…tired." She then held her hand out to a black round sectional sofa bed at the side.

"Uh, sure, thanks," he replied before turning to her again. "You sure you don't mind?"

"Of course. I am just going to slip into something more comfortable."

"Oh…uh, alright." As the cloaked robot left, XL sat down and lied back on the sofa bed before looking around the living room. The walls are a bright crimson with large windows overlooking the city, and the redwood floor is covered with a vermillion carpet. He also saw that there's a plasma TV just a few feet across from him, and a round glass table stood between them, holding a glass vase of red queen roses and a couple of fashion magazines. The only furniture he sees besides the sofa bed is a fuchsia armchair at his left and a sunset red sectional sofa with white throw pillows.

 _For a robot living alone, she really knows just how to live._

Meanwhile, the female robot had slipped into her luxurious bedroom and behind the goldenrod dressing screen. Then she removed her hood from her head, allowing her long red hair to cascade to her shoulder blades and let the lights shine upon her silvery blue skin.

"Looks to _moi_ like I've caught myself one handsome hunk of a robot," Sirena purred as she undid her cloak and hung it up to reveal her lovely red dress and goddess physique. "I am most certainly going to keep him as my beau." At the thought of it, her eyes glowed bright red as she grinned to reveal her sharp fangs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7: Realizing the Trap**

Back with Team Lightyear, Savy, and NOS-4-A2, they had just regrouped in a spot in Killerville just under a street lamp. And by the looks of it, Buzz can only guess that they all came up empty-handed.

"No luck, team?" he asked.

"Mira and I didn't find any sign of her in our section, Buzz," Booster answered with a shrug. "Sorry." NOS only sighed and shook his head while crossing his arms across his chest.

"XR and I didn't find anything either in our section; just some punks looking for trouble."

"Yeah," Savy sighed with a shrug. "Buzz and I don't see her here either. Sorry, NOS. My guess is she must've slipped past here to hide somewhere else."

"Yes, my sister is quite the swift and cunning one," he replied with a frowning nod. "And I was so sure we would find her soon." XR then extended his legs to his boyfriend's height to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, NOS," he assured him with a smile. "We'll find her." NOS smiled back at him before placing his hand on his and giving it a loving squeeze.

"Your sister might've given us the slip, NOS," Buzz said, "but chances are she might be going after our witness."

"Witness?" Buzz then realized that he never mentioned anything about XL's witnessed when he reported the large robot's update.

"Oh, right," he said. "When I said that XL reported that your sister was sighted heading here, he also mentioned a witness that she tried to attack." The Energy Vampire's expression became a mix of suspicion and interest.

"Did he say that the witness was a male robot or a female?"

"He said it was a female robot," the human Ranger answered with an arched eyebrow. "Why?" NOS only turned to XR.

"Little One, do you have that report about my sister's sightings with you?"

"Yeah, right here," he answered, opening his panel and taking out a file in a folder before handing it to him. NOS then opened the file and looked into it. The others could practically here the faint beeping coming from his monocle eye as it scanned the file's contents. A minute later, the beeping stopped when NOS muttered two syllables.

"Uh-oh…"

"NOS, what is it?" asked Savy, not liking that uh-oh.

"According to the file, all the robots that sister attacked are male robots; it says _nothing_ about her attacking female robots."

"So?" asked Mira.

"Sirena and I may have been apart for a long time," he explained, turning to her, "but I know her well enough to know about her hypnotic singing. She's probably attacking only the male robots because her hypnotic singing can only affect them but not the female robots."

"NOS, you don't mean…" XR replied.

"I do," he answered with fear shining in his monocle. "I think our 'witness' is Sirena, and XL's with her right now!"


	8. Chapter 8

This is with the song Under Our Spell from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, both of which I don't own. I just changed it a bit so that it will fit Sirena nicely. Thank you and enjoy. **  
**

 **Ch.8: Under Her Spell**

Back at Sirena's penthouse, XL was still sitting in the living room and waiting for his hostess to get back from changing. As he waited for her, he can't help but think about what an interesting woman she is. She knows her roses, speaks French fluently, and she's grateful enough to offer him hospitality in return for his protection. He thought she'd be put off by his large, mishmash appearance, but she must've set that part aside because he came to help her when she was in trouble. Sometimes, _inner_ beauty is what matters the most.

As the large robot was deep in thought, Sirena quietly floated in wearing a long, black silk bathrobe decorated with red roses. It goes down to the floor to hide her legless lower body, and it shows her bare shoulders. Upon seeing that XL hasn't noticed her presence yet, she smiled softly. Even in the dim light, he looks cute.

Sirena then went over to a black-wood shelf beside her bedroom door. The top and bottom shelves are full of books, but the middle shelf looked designed to be some sort of mini-bar built for robots: wine bottles full of all sorts of oil and/or coolant; champagne and martini glasses; even a stirrer to mix the drinks. She may drink energy, but that doesn't mean she can't have refreshments for her…guests.

"You look a little _soif_ , _monsieur_ ," she said as she took a martini glass and a bottle of coolant. "I'll make you _une boisson fraîche_."

"Uh, thanks," XL replied, turning to her. "I was feeling a li…" His eyes went when he saw Sirena. Sure, her back is towards him, but he couldn't help but notice her hourglass figure and long red hair that shown like rubies.

"Wow…" Hearing him say it in awe, Sirena turned from the drink to him to see him gawking at her, making her smile at how cute he looks.

"Is everything alright, _chère_?" she asked, causing XL to blink and snap out of it.

"Oh, uh, sorry," he said, looking away with a blush. "I…I couldn't help…but…"

"Yeeeees…" she cooed, making him shudder slightly.

"I love your red hair." Realizing what he said, XL slapped his acid-hand over his mouth with a deeper blush, earning a look of surprise from Sirena before she brushed back a loose strand of her hair with a bashful smile.

"So…you have an attraction towards _rousses_ , _avez-vous_?"

"Well, your hair…" he then tried to explain. "It…It makes me think of your roses." She giggled in reply before gliding towards him with the coolant martini in her hand.

"You are too sweet," she said, sitting next to him and handing him the glass. He then took it gingerly, making her blush a bit as his blue claws touched her fingers.

"Yeah, well," he said with a blush on his own face, "I try my best. Truth is, I wasn't always like this."

"Oh?"

"Nah," he answered, retracting his glass dome and taking a small sip of the coolant sadly. "When the LGMs built me, I only came out as a flawed failure that went AWOL, and Commander Nebula who authorized my construction had me shut down and put in storage. When Zurg turned me back on, I started to steal better parts to make myself better and tried to destroy Star Command, turning myself into a criminal."

"Oh, _pauvre vous_ ," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck the best she could to comfort him.

"Hey, don't feel bad," he assured her with a smile. "It didn't last long. I was reformed thanks to Buzz and my little brother when I realized this one partner of mine wants to…ya know, get rid of me after using up my usefulness to him. Because of that, I've earned my place back in Star Command, and my little brother and I started bonding ever since." Sirena smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're very lucky to still have _votre frère_." He only frowned again.

"I'm not even sure how long it'll last. He's…He's got a lover." Sirena looked up at him.

"Oh? Who is she?"

"Actually, it's a _he_ , and it's my ex-partner I mentioned earlier. He claims that he's changed now because of a human friend he and my brother helped in this place called Artown, but…I just don't know if I can trust him, not after what he did to both of us in the past." Sirena gently turned his head to her.

"Tell me," she purred softly as she caressed his cheek to make him shudder with delight. "Your _ancien partenaire_ …does he make your _frère_ happy?"

XL felt like leaning into Sirena's hand as he also recalled seeing XR with NOS-4-A2. Whenever the two of them are together, XR was always smiling as he hugs the Energy Vampire and/or as the Energy Vampire kisses him. He would always be beaming with delight as he cuddles up to him and/or as NOS-4-A2 hugs him. And neither of them seem to care who's watching them, knowing that they're free to love each other anytime anywhere.

"Ye…Yeah…" Sirena just had to smile at the swooning look in his yellow eye; he's just so cute that she could just squeal with delight.

"Then think of your brother's happiness," she coaxed sweetly. "Just because he has a lover, that doesn't mean he has to stop loving you too."

"Yeah, but…it's just so hard to let him be happy with that guy sometimes…" Sirena just smiled before resting her forehead against his.

" _Permettez-moi de vous aider à faire face_ ," she whispered softly before letting him rest his head upon her bare shoulder. Then she started to sing him a melody as if to lull him to sleep with a lullaby.

 _You didn't know that you fell_

 _Now that you're under my spell_

 _Blindsided by my heartbeat_

 _Kissing your hands, acting so sweet_

 _You didn't know that you fell_

 _Now you've fallen under my spell_

As she sings her hypnotic song, Sirena feels hesitant about wanting to bite XL and put him under his control. He's just so sweet, especially when he took her hand and kissed it as she sang to him. She always has a thing for the big, strong types, and he's a handsome hunk of a bot after all. So she decided to bite him anyway so he'll stay with him as her beloved consort.

 _I've got the music to make you swoon_

 _Got the song to make you sleep soon_

 _I say "_ Mon chere _", you say "My sweet"_

 _Sleep to sound of my heartbeat_

 _I've got the music to make you swoon_

 _Got the song to make you sleep soon_

 _I say "_ Mon chere _", you say "My sweet"_

 _Sleep to sound of my heartbeat_

 _You didn't know that you fell_

 _Now you've fallen under my spell_

Back with our heroes, they were heading for XL's location via tracking device when XR started to get woozy and sway to the side.

"Voice…pretty…" NOS noticed this and immediately heard the voice as well. Quickly, he flew up to his beloved and retracted his helmet to plug his ear holes with some cotton balls he packed before just in case. With his ears plugged up, XR immediately snapped out of it.

"Huh? Wh-What happened?"

"It's Sirena," NOS then tells the others who were surprised at his actions. "We're getting close."

"Strike a pose?" XR asked, obviously not understanding what he's saying because he can't hear. They just ignored him and headed for the source of the voice, NOS taking XR's hand.

 _Listen to the sound of my voice_

 _Soon you'll find you don't have a choice_

 _Captured in the web of my song_

 _Soon you too will sing along_

XL was in complete bliss from the song and the singing. And yet he couldn't help but think straight a little. Ever since he first laid eyes on his "witness," he can't help but notice that she reminds him of someone…and her voice is familiar too…Where did he hear that singing?

 _I've got the music to make you swoon_

 _Got the song to make you sleep soon_

 _I say "_ Mon chere _", you say "My sweet"_

 _Sleep to sound of my heartbeat_

 _I've got the music to make you swoon_

 _Got the song to make you sleep soon_

 _I say "_ Mon chere _", you say "My sweet"_

 _Sleep to sound of my heartbeat_

 _You didn't know that you fell_

 _Now you've fallen under my spell_

"Si…Sirena?" She only placed a finger on his lips gently to hush him, to lovestruck to even ask how he knew her name when she never told him. With a smile, she then traced her fingers from his lips to his cheek to hold it gently.

" _Embrasse-moi, mon beau morceau_ ," she whispered softly as she brought her lips closer to his. Dazed, XL placed his blue-clawed hand gently on her back and leaned forward to kiss her as well…

 _CRRAAASSH!_

The two of them jumped and snapped out of it when they heard something—or some _one_ —crash through one of the large windows of the living room. Turning, they saw that it was Team Lightyear, along with Savy and NOS, who immediately became shocked to find XL coming close to kissing his twin sister.

 _Somehow, I can't shake the feeling that we should've come to the rescue a little later…_


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter, which is a parody of the scene from the episode _Gravitina_ , which I don't own. Enjoy.

 **Ch.9: Wrath of a Scorned Sister**

"Uh, bro," XR said, staring at XL and Sirena with a gawking expression, "what exactly is going on here?" Before the larger bot could answer and before Sirena could say anything, Buzz swooped forward and pulled XL away from the female Energy Vampire, much to her shock.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Stopping you from draining one of my teammates," he answered with a glare at her.

"Actually, Buzz," NOS answered, "it looked more like they were about to…uh, what's that term again, XR?"

"Making out?" his little boyfriend answered. The male Energy Vampire snapped his fingers with satisfaction.

"Ah, yes, that's it." Buzz blinked before turning to XL and Sirena.

"You two were about to…kiss?" The others turned to NOS with surprise before he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I…guess I forgot to mention that my sister has quite the weakness for the big, strong types," he explained. Sirena then turned to him in shock.

"Wait…sister?" She took another look at NOS…and her eyes went wide. "NOS?" He then turned to Sirena.

"Uh… _Salut, sœur_." But before she could respond…

"Sirena, listen to me," Buzz said, stepping between her and XL. "Biting XL and putting him under your control won't bring you two together. True, you two just met, and I'm sure XL really likes you as a robot. But if you just talk with your brother and come with us to Star Command and stop your life of crime…" XR immediately found out where this was going.

"Buzz, no! Don't say it!"

"I promise that you and XL will stay friends." XR and NOS facepalmed/groaned simultaneously as Sirena's facial features twisted into rage.

"FRIENDS?!" she roared, spreading out her violet energy wings and floating up into the air. "I'M OFFERING XL _PARADIS D'AMOUR_ IN MY ARMS FREELY, AND YOU ONLY WANT US TO BE _FRIENDS?!_ " She then began using her energy to pick up various items around her and throwing them at the Space Rangers.

"TAKE COVER!" Everyone then ducked behind some furniture that was still attached to the floor. As they then used their lasers to deflect the projectiles, NOS turned to Buzz with anger.

"You just _had_ to go and say it, didn't you?! Didn't you learn your lesson with Gravitina?!" Buzz turned to him sharply.

"Hey, how was I suppose to know tha—HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT INCIDENT?! XR!"

"It wasn't _me_!" XR yelled as he dodged a throw pillow.

"Gravitina told me some time ago," NOS answered, "so don't you go blaming my Baby-Bot!"

"Hey, I'm sorry! Alright!"

"Don't tell _me_! Tell my _sister_!" As the two of them argued, XL looked around the corner to look up at Sirena. Seeing tears flowing from her eyes, he realizes what he has to do.

 _Besides, she's really cute when she's mad_.

"I'll take care of her," he said, getting up. XR zoomed up to him when he said that, shock in his eyes.

"Bro, you can't—"

"I gotta," XL protested. "Buzz broke this, but I can fix this."

"I said I was sorry!" Buzz yelled from the background.

"No," XR said, "I mean you can't go without _this_." He then brought out a bottle of man's cologne and sprayed it on his brother's neck. "Now you go up there and make her survo-pump melt!" With a smirk at his little brother, XL activated his rocket and flew up to Sirena. She then started to throw things at him, blinded by her own rage, but he dodged them or knocked them aside with ease before he finally reached her.

"Get away from me, you heart-breaker!" she demanded, swinging her right arm at him to slap him. But he only grabbed her wrist with his acid-arm's hand before wrapping his cannon-arm around her back, a look in his eyes that left her further in awe.

"Kiss me, Sigh." And he pressed his lips into hers for a kiss. The female Energy Vampire became stiff at first but soon started to melt before kissing him back, wrapping her free arm around his neck as she purred.

The others (save NOS and XR) gawked in awe as the stuff she was levitating and throwing before fell to the floor. The two bots however just smirked up at the new robot couple while crossing their arms across their chests.

"That's my big brother doing that~" XR chuckled. NOS nodded in reply.

"He's a far better lip-locking juggernaut than Buzz."

"HEY!" They then watched as XL and Sirena floated back down to the floor, still kissing.

"Well, it looks like we were able to win her over a different way," Savy said with a smirk at XR and NOS. "Nice thinking there, you two."

"So…you think we should break them up now?" asked Booster, thumbing at the still kissing robots.

"Nah, just leave them alone for a little while longer," XR advised.

"Are you sure?" Mira asked, turning to them with concern, "'cuz I think—"

"Just…a while…longer," NOS said with a gentle hand up at her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch.10: Two Robot Pairs**

Some time later at Star Command, the LGMs looked Sirena over for any signs of damage while XL sat at her side to insure her that it'll all be okay. At the side, XR and NOS watched with smiles as their siblings smiled at each other affectionately.

"Who knew that we would end up bringing our siblings together like this," XR said to his boyfriend while sitting on his lap. NOS only chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him on the head.

"I'm surprised your brother would have a thing for redheads like Sirena. Then again, he's one himself." XR looked up at him with a confused "Huh?" "His head is red."

"Oh," XR chuckled before snuggling his back into his red chest. "Right." They then watched them a bit more before XR spoke up again. "You think with Sirena's help, XL will give us the alone time we deserve?"

"Perhaps," NOS answered with a shrug, "but I'm thinking about spending some time with her also. We have a lot of catching up to do since we've been apart for so long." He then looked down at XR with a small smile. "You understand, don't you, my Little One?" XR only smiled back at him before kissing him the best he could.

"Of course, I do. Like you said, you've been apart for some time, so you've got a lot of catching up to do. Just promise me one thing in return?"

"What will that be?"

"Let me get to know her too? I want to make a good impression to her so that she'd be okay with us dating." NOS simply smiled down at him before nuzzling him with a purr.

"I would love that as well, my sweet. And don't worry; I'm certain she's fond of you as well. On the way back here, she told me that it's adorable that you would call me your Nuzzly-Nosy." He then leaned into XR's ear hole. "And she almost squealed with delight at your cute blush when I called you my Baby Bot in front of her." XR snorted with a laugh before the male Energy Vampire pulled him closer into his embrace.

"Quit teasing me, ya goof," he laughed with a blush, making NOS smirk at him.

"You're making that cute blush in front of her again~" he teased.

"That's 'cuz your embarrassing me in front of her!" NOS only chuckled with him as he started to leave butterfly kisses on his neck, making XR giggle at how much it tickles.

As they were having their moment, their siblings watched them from the other part of the room.

"Your _petit frère_ is so cute," Sirena giggled, hugging XL's blue arm. "I can see why _mon frère_ loves him so much." XL only smirked at them.

"Yeah," he said before turning to her with a flirty smirk, "course, you're pretty adorable yourself when it comes to little cuties like him." She only smiled back at him as she placed her free hand on his cheek.

"And you are cute as well with your _sourire_." She then leaned forward and pressed her lips into his to kiss him, and he kisses her back with a small laugh.

A few feet from the two robot couples, Commander Nebula, Savy, Pam, and the rest of Team Lightyear watched them.

"Who knew that XL would accomplish the mission before NOS would with just a kiss," the Commander said, a bit of admirable pride in his tone.

"Guess he learned from the best," Buzz replied with a bit a pride in himself, only to earn a scoff from Pam.

"Yeah, says the dingbat who made it difficult for them in the first place with his 'just be friends' advice." The chagrined Space Ranger turned to her with a glare.

"Really? You're really bringing that up again?" She then gave him an annoyed look.

"Well, ya _did_ , you egocentric bozo." Buzz then threw his hands up with annoyance.

"I said I was sorry!" As the two of them then argued, the robot couples simply enjoyed each other's company and ignored them.


End file.
